Master Templar Simon Alonso
Master Templar Simon of Valencia, known as Simon Alonso, is currently the head of the Church of Spain. He serves King Ferdinand, all of the Spanish Citizens, and most importantly, the Lord. History Arch Bishop Simon was formally known as Simon Alonso, and long ago Simon Darkcastle. Simon quickly became popular within the Kingdom of Spain. Simon was once a member of the British Empire and was a right-hand man for prime minister, Johnny Goldtimbers. Simon was sent on an expedition to Raven's Cove and was thought to be lost at sea only to be found by a member of the Spanish Navy just shortly after the new Kingdom of Spain was formed under King Ferdinand. Simon was then taken back to the kingdom and made a citizen of Spain. Simon then spent time as an ordinary citizen but then his now brother, Jacko Le'Overalines, asked him to join his Noble house of Alonso. Alonso House was the most Noble and prized house of Spain during its existence. Simon joined house Alonso and became a Spanish noblemen. Simon was in Alonso house for some time and then the leaders of House Alonso, Jacko and Clara, decided to leave and the leadership of the house was passed down to him. Simon then became the leader of Alonso House and eventually met a woman named Rosie. Simon grew close with Rosie and eventually took her into House Alonso and eventually even married her. They were happy and proud to be in Alonso and in the Kingdom. All was great, but then one day Rosie was found guilty of treason and sentenced to death. This troubled Simon greatly as he was not sure he would stay in Spain or not. Thankfully the glorious King Ferdinand talked with him and convinced him to stay. So, Simon continued to serve as the leader of House Alonso for many more months. Flash forward to the end of the year, 1750. Simon Alonso was still the leader of the House Alonso. One day the King approached Simon and asked him if he would consider becoming a Bishop of Spain. Simon had been troubled for quite a while and had been having a hard time dealing with the loss of his wife, Rosie. The King knew he needed a change. Simon decided to accept the offer of Bishop and was made the Arch Bishop of the entire Kingdom of Spain. Simon has been hard at work with the Clergy. He is now there for foreigners and Spanish citizens who need guidance or just simply someone to talk to. In 1751, Siimon met Aurelia, also known as Mother Aurelia who was the head nun and direct understudy of the Arch Bishop. Simon and Aurelia became wonderful close friends and still remained friends after she made her return to nobility. The year is now 1751 and Arch Bishop Simon of Valencia still remains hard at work in the Clergy, for the Spanish citizens and the entire Kingdom of Spain. He is now an officer in the guild, on the Royal Court and a faithful senator. He faithfully serves the Lord and wishes everyone to always remember; "Trust in the lord, for he shall protect and guide you." Quotes “A good man protects his family, while an honest man fights for them.” “Money is value, treasure it.” “You don’t know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory.” “Trust in the lord, for he shall protect and guide you for all eternity.” Category:Characters Category:Master Templar